TWISTED MKR
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: The total opposite of the 1st season. Fuu, loud and mean, Hikaru same, Umi shy and polite, Clef tall and... yeah Zagato, in love with pokemon. ascot skateboarder... The advernture is the same except its... TWISTED!!!!! R/R!!! *more coming if u like it*
1. Default Chapter

**DANIE'S TWISTED VERSION OF MKR!**

Note: I don't own any of these characters so dont sue!!! Yes, I changed these characters alot... they are the opposite... i wanted to make it stupid/funny. R/R AND ENJOY!!

"Please... save our world Legendary Magic Knights..." Those were the same words Princess Emeraude said to summon the three magic knights, and boy, didn't they suck.... That's why I am here! To twist this sad story up! Here we go!

Hikaru looked into her telescope. "Hey you guys look! I can see two men... HEY! MY TIME'S UP!"

"I'm sure it wasen't that interesting anyway Hikaru..." Hikaru's friend sweatdropped.

"Ah~ and I'm all outta change!" Hikaru ignored her friend and started looking on the ground for loose change.

WHUMP! Somebody tripped over Hikaru while she was looking for change. Hikaru looked up, seeing a girl short blond hair. her eyes looked kind and gentle... "HEY YOU! WATCH WHERE YOUR CRAWLIN'!" an weren't we wrong!

"WHA--!" Hikaru jumped up and tried sticking her face into the blond girls face, but she was to short. "HEY BLONDIE WATCH WHERE YER WALKIN'!" Hikaru yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WELL SHRIMP I WASEN'T THE ONE CRAWLIN'!"

"SHUT UP YA..." 

" Excuse me..." A girl walked up to the two who were arguing over... mainly nothing.

"Whattia want?" Hikaru spat.

"I don't think its nice to fight... Fighting dosen't get us any where in life..." The girl said quietly.

"........"

"Where were we?" The blond haired girl asked.

"Oh right-- YOU STUPID BI--" Suddenly a golden glow surrounded the 3. The ground turned into liquid and they slowly sunk into the ground. 

"Oh my! Help me!" 

"AH~ EW! THIS IS GONNA RUIN MY OUTFIT!"

"AH~~"

They sunk into the ground.

***

The 3 girls fell, and all of a sudden the where high up in the air of a different world.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!" The blond girl asked.

"EP~!"

FWOMP! They landed on a blue, squishy thing. A fish?

"Fishes can fly?" Hikaru asked.

"How splendid! We are saved by a flying fish! Thank you flying fish!" The blue haired girl hugged the bouncy fish, then she looked up. "We haven't introduced ourselves... I'm Umi!"

"Hikaru... Nice t' meet cha...."

"Fuu."

FWOOMP! The fish landed!m The 3 girls slid off.

"Now... where are we and how d' we get home?" Fuu asked.

"I dunno..." Hikaru tapped her foot.

"SHUT UP!" A tall (very!at least 7'5) muscualr man walked down with a 8 feet high staff walked up to the girls. "I'm Clef, you make fun of my height... YOU DIE!!!!!"

"Ep~" The girls buried themselves underneath their coats.

"Now..." He coughed. "You will learn MAGIIIIIIC!" 

"Oh..."

"FIRE WATER AND WIND!" he chanted something underneath his breath and fire, wind and water circled around him and the girls became all sparkly... 

"You!" he pointed at Hikaru. "You learned Fire! You!" he pointed at Umi. "You learned Water! You!" He pointed at Fuu. "You learned wind! Any questions!?" Clef took a 1 second pause. "Good! Armor!" He rose his staff and POOF! They have armor. "Any questions?"

"Uh Clef?"

"Good! Go to the forest and get escudo! Go!"

"But... we don't know why you are here!" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh right! You are here to help princess Emmerause who as cpatured by Zagato! Who is Zagato? And evil man! He wants to blow up Cephiro! You become legends! If you don't... I'LL BLAST OFF YOUR HEAD! Any questions?" One second pause... "GOOD! GO GET ESCUDO! AND FIND PRESEA! GO!"

"Doesn't your throat get sore from all that yelling?" Fuu asked.

"NO! GO! Take Fula... any questions?" One second pause... "GOOD! GO!"

"....."

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~ End of chapter one! Should I continue this story? Tell me in the review! I dun mind flames!


	2. Twisted MKR chapter 2

TWISTED MKR

By, Genrou No Miko/Sano no Miko

Note: 2nd chapter up! Sorry it took me soooo long! I was busy, school 'n all! ^_^ But here's chapter 2 and PLEASE post a review! ^_~ or email me at: tasuki_grrrl@yahoo.com oh, and visit my shrine! http://geocities.com/tasuki_grrrl/autozamhomepage thanks! Oh! One more thing…. I forgot to make Hikaru learn her magic! And they weren't riding on fyula! Or whatever his name was! Oh well, lets just say she learns it out of no where…~ enjoy

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The 3 girls sat on the flying fish quietly until they heard a 'frrrrrrrt' it was acually kind of loud, and 30 seconds later there was a weird rotten egg smell in the air. Hikaru and Umi scrunched up their noses and looked at Fuu, who seemed like she couldn't smell a thing.

"Fuu! Why'd ya have to rip one when my mouth was wide open!?" Hikaru yelled.

Fuu let out a huge laugh. "Oh come on Hikaru! That was a pretty good one too!" As Fuu was laughing she let out another one, this time the smell was much stronger.

"Oh my! I think I'm going to faint!" Umi covered her mouth.

~ * ~ * ~

"Hee hee hee hee hee! Those are the magic knights?" Zagato said.

"Sir Zagato," A voice said behind a wall of water.

"Hip Hip Horray! We can have some fun!"

"Fun with what?"

Zagato turned around, "Fun with my Pokemon action figures! Duh!" Zagato crossed his eyes. "GO CHARMANDER! BURN THOSE MAGIC KNIGHTS TO A CRISP!" Zagato threw his charmander toy at the screen. "CHARMANDER! EMBER!"

The figure just….stood there… or whatever toys do.

"CHARMANDER! I COMMAND YOU TO USE YOUR EMBER!!!!"

Nothing.

"Oh! I can't stay mad at you…" Zagato picked up his toy and hugged the little thing.

"ZAGATO MAAAAN! LEMME GO DEFETE THOSE MAGIC KNIGHTIES DUUUUUDE!" Alcyone hopped out of nowhere wearing stuff that looked like she was gonna go swim.

"Okay whatever…"

"Coooooooool!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn, the smell is still in the air!"

"Oh no! What is that!?" Umi said pointing at a flying seahorse, with a woman on the top.

"Yoooooooooooo puny magic knights! I shall, like, kill yooooooou man!" Alcyone said rising up her water noodle (you know those long things where you float on them?) "IIIIICE ATTTTAAAACKKK MAN!"

Ice chunks flew out of no where and hit the 3 magic knights.

Hikaru stood up. "FIRE ARROW!"

Fuu and Umi stared at Hikaru amazed.

"How'd she do that?"

Soon. Alcyone dissaeared. Poof! She left! Oh wait… she is right behind me…

"DANIELLE! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO B TWISTED! THEY DON'T WIN! I DOOOOOO!"

"Sano! Genrou!"

Soon 2 men, one with spikey dark brown hair, and another with flaming red hair came running in with cow prods.

"zap her, she's annoying…"

"Heh heh heh… this'll be fun…" Genrou or Tasuki said.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Ect.

~END OF CHAPTER 2! MORE COMING!


	3. TWISTED MKR 3

**TWISTED MKR!**

**BY, GENROU NO MIKO (DANIE)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MKR!!!! Nooo I don't… I'm a lil' fangirl who is madly in love with 4 anime characters…**

**Note: I wanna say thanks to TWIN ASCOT!!!!!!!!!! She gave me 2 ideas I LOVE!!!!!!!! It'll be soooo funny!!! I thank you!!!!! ^_^!!! Oh, and im thinking about doing season 2!!! Eagle will be mine there… :D *big grin***

**CHAPTER…3??? **

**Danielle: I lost count…**

**Eagle: Already? **

**Danielle: SHUT UP!!!**

**Geo: damn, you have a short attention span…**

**Danielle: HEY! IN TWISTED MKR 2 DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU TWO STRIPPERS???**

***eagle and geo shut up***

**Danielle: That's better… wait! That's… a good idea…**

**Eagle/Geo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**~~~**

**Zagato sat in his chair, playing will his pikachu doll. "Hey Mr. Pika! Don't you think Alcyone is stupid?"**

**The pikachu rested in his hands and made a soft squeek sound.**

**"Oh my god I love you!" Zagato hugged his doll.**

**"Zagato…" A faint voice said. Zagato looked around. "What? Huh? Bulbasaur? Is that you?"**

**"NO ITS ME DUMB ASS!" Zagato looked into the orb next to his chair. It was the beautiful Princess. **

**"My darling…"**

**"LEMME OUTTA HERE NOW!!! YOU F*CKING PIECE A SHIT!!! I WANT OUUUUUUT!!!" Emeraude screamed.**

**"Why…did I fall in love with this bitch?" Zagato shook his head sadly. "I'm such a fool…"**

**"THAT'S RIGHT!!!! LEMME… OUT… NOW!!!!"**

**"No!"**

**"YES!"**

**"NO!"**

**"YES!!!!!"**

**"ASCOT!"**

**"Huh?"**

**In a minute, you hear some wheels and a little boy comes out. "Yo! Wassup?" It was Ascot! The skateboarding summoner! **

**"ASCOT! LEARN HOW TO USE YOUR BREAKS!!! NO! DON'T RUN OVER ZAPDOS!!! NO!!!"**

**Ascot tried to stop, he was just a beggeninr at using a skateboard. He was going to run over Zagato's precious toy! OH NO!!! Ascot didn't know what to do! He tried stopping his skateboard but his shoelace got stuck in the wheel!!!! He fell! And the skateboard slammed hard on his face. (POOR ASCOT!!!) But…Zagato's toy was okay.**

**"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Zagato ran towards Ascot.**

**"Yep… just fine!" ascot jumped up on his feet, but he had a huge red mark on his face.**

**"You think I was talking to you?" Zagato grabbed his legendary bird pokemon, Zapdos. "Awwww…"**

**Ascot sweatdropped. "yo! Lemme destroy da magic knights!"**

**Zagato thought for a moment. "But I was going to use clefairy!"**

**"Yo! I can do it man!"**

**"Sigh, whatever… just go…"**

**"YEAH!" Ascot skated away.**

**The 3 stood in front of a house. It looked like a large dome. **

**"Look at this place! Its… its… like a giant…thing…" Hikaru said stupidly.**

**Umi walked up to the door slowly and knocked on it softly. She waited for about a minute. "Nobody… is here…"**

**"Feh… Ya have ta do it like this!" Fuu said, kicking the door until it fell over. "oopsie… OH WELL! Lets go!"**

**"B-But Ms. Fuu! We can't this isn't our home!" Umi grabbed Fuu's sholder and held her from going inside.**

**"Eh Screw you!" Fuu slapped Umi's hand and walked inside.**

**"Hey! Wait for me!" Hikaru followed Fuu.**

**"Oh no… What shall I do?" Umi thought for a while but shrugged and ran inside.**

**The 3 wandered around inside of the house, Hikaru grabbing  a few stuff and hiding them underneath her shirt…**

**"Hello…?" Umi said in a soft tone. **

**"Puu…Puu…" A chair spun around. A BIG PINK FUZZY MARSHMELLOW!!!**

**"Hey! That looks like my 5 year old mashmellow!" Hikaru yelled pointing at it.**

**"Puu puu…" The pink mashmellow frowned. **

**"But only its pink…" Hiakru said.**

**"Puuuu…" The mashmellow 'puued' in an angry tone. **

**"What?"**

**"PUU!!!!!!!!!" The mashmellow jumped up and grabbed Hikaru hair and started eating it.**

**"Like, Mokona!" A voice said.**

**The 3 girls turned around… It was a woman who looked like one of those popular girls from there school.**

**"Like, now what were you like doin' ya lil' fluff?" The woman said twirling her hair and chewing her gum awefully loudly. "Hey, who like, are you gals?"**

**"Hikaru"**

**"Fuu"**

**"Umi"**

**"LIKE AWESOME NAMES! OH MY GOD!"**

**"…"**

**"So what're ya like here for?"**

**"Um… We are heres to become magic knights…" Umi said shyly.**

**"MAGIC KNIGHTS? THEN LIKE COME WITH ME!!" The woman said grabbing on to all three of their arms.**

**"LEGGO OF ME BITCH!" Fuu yelled.**

**"My name is like presea!"**

**~~~**

**"So theres like some weapons for, like, ya! Choose any one!"**

**"Wow!" Umi skittled off in search for a weapon.**

**In about 10 minutes 3 weapons started glowing. A fencing sword, bow and arrow, and a thick bladed sword and they each floated towards Hikaru, Umi and fuu.**

**"So like those are like gonna be your weapons till ya like get ones from the escudo stuff!" Presea explained, saying more about what they had to do and stuff.**

**~~~FEW HOURS LATER~~**

**"So… This Mokona guy doesn't know the way…" Hikaru said.**

**Fuu growled. Ohhhh she wanted to kill that mokona.**

**BUT SOON! A MONSTER APPEARED!**

**Wheres the monster?**

**I'M NOT COMING OUT!!!!**

**GEO! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Fine fine… grrrrr…**

**"Roar!" Geo popped out of nowhere in a monster suit.**

**"AIEEEEEE!"**

**Bum Bum bum! Ferio saves the day!!!! He slices the monster coustume in two! And Geo ran away!**

**"Hey wassup? What're ya babes doin' out here?" Ferio said, turning is baseball cap to the side and pulling up his baggy jeans.**

**"Oh! WOW! WHAT A HUNKY MAN!" Fuu screamed out but then covered her mouth and blushed.**

**"Hey its okay babe, I think you are hot!"**

**Okay… so I guess I don't have to make him save fuu to start to think she is cute…**

**~END OF CHAPTER 3!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**


End file.
